In recent years, a wide variety of common human interactions and activities have moved online, and in particular, into the realm of social networks. Online social networking sites have been increasingly used to keep up with close social ties, organize around a shared interest, or to meet new people. A December 2012 survey by the Pew Internet & American Life Project found that 67% of American online adults use social networking sites, up dramatically from 8% found by the same organization in a February 2005 survey.
Online social networking sites also provide a convenient way for users to share online media with other users. According to the Pew Project, as of August 2012, 46% of adult Internet users post original photos or videos online, and 41% of adult Internet users take photos or videos that they have found online and repost. Accordingly, techniques to improve the media sharing experience for users are important to online social networking systems.